Vous avez dit corvée ?
by malice39
Summary: Fic réalisée pour un challenge. 8 mots sont à placer...  Sam et Vala sont de corvée... mais en est-ce vraiment une?


**Voici une fic réalisée pour un challenge **(forum fanfiction)**, la sélection des expressions à placer était :**

"Bisounours", "Rantanplan", "Que la force soit avec vous/toi", "Sarah Connor",  
"Et voici les barbapapas", "Tournicoti-tournicota ", "Vers l'infini et au dela" et "poupoudidou".

* * *

**Vous avez dit corvée ?**

**

* * *

**

Sam sortit de sa somnolence au bruit de la porte d'entrée qui claqua, et se redressa dans le canapé.

Elle se devisa la tête pour voir de qui il s'agissait, et se releva aussitôt qu'elle aperçut ses compagnons accoudés nonchalamment à l'embrasure du salon.

Tous les quatre venaient de rentrer de la chasse à leur dîner, et de la surprendre dans un nouveau et rare moment de flemmardise qu'elle s'autorisait. Pourquoi fallait-il qu'ils ne reviennent qu'à ce moment là ?

Hier, elle en avait déjà entendu parler toute la journée…

Non Samantha Carter n'est pas seulement obnubilée par le travail comme beaucoup le pensait… Au moins cette vérité finissait par être vérifiée !

Elle inspecta ensuite leur état d'un œil désabusé, et ne put s'empêcher de penser « Et voici les **barbapapas** ! ».

Puis elle s'avança vers eux d'un air décidé, se positionnant à un mètre à peine en croisant ses bras, pour s'adresser à un seul.

_ _Mon Général, donnez-moi votre pantalon_.

_ ….

Les quatre hommes la regardèrent tous aussi stoïques les uns que les autres, ne s'attendant manifestement pas à cette réplique.

La jeune femme soupira face à leur manque de réponse, et eut du mal à cacher son début d'irritation. Son séjour ici, avec si peu de pauses et d'intimité, commençait à lui porter sur les nerfs.

_ _Quoi ? … Donnez-moi votre pantalon… mon Général. _

_Ça fait trois jours que nous crapahutons dans les marécages de cette planète, et Lina vient de me dire qu'on ne trouverait pas une nouvelle occasion de laver nos vêtements avant au moins deux autres jours. Et avec cette chasse et la pluie, les vôtres sont de loin les plus sales…_

Puis comme aucun d'eux ne réagit encore, elle leva les yeux au ciel face à l'obligation qu'elle avait d'insister.

Elle en arriva presque à maudire ce nouveau peuple allié de P6X999 d'avoir de telles coutumes, qu'elle jugeait misogynes.

Allez savoir pourquoi seules les femmes devaient laver le linge de la communauté !

Chacune s'occupait de sa famille au sens large du terme, ce qui pouvait inclure les parents, la fratrie, blablabla...

Dans un sens, elle était soulagée que les habitants ici considèrent naturellement ses amis comme sa famille.

Elle avait ainsi écopé de la charge de la propreté de Tous les habits du général et de Teal'c, alors que Vala avait choisi Daniel, puis Cameron. Au moins, elles n'étaient pas les bonnes de n'importe qui.

Mais pour finir de les convaincre, Lina avait même fièrement insisté sur le fait que c'était un point d'honneur pour les femmes Maoraines.

Sam maugréât… Un point d'honneur, tu parles !

Dans d'autres circonstances, cela ne l'aurait pas vraiment dérangée, mais voilà que l'exercice était imposé.

Et malgré une certaine clémence affirmée face aux conditions climatiques difficiles, vu qu'ils marchaient dans la boue et la vase, puisque l'immense et incontournable marécage n'avait pas séché avec les fortes précipitations d'avant leur arrivée, et que les points d'eau douce étaient rares elle avait toujours du mal à avaler la pilule.

Vala semblait mieux s'accommoder de la situation, trouvant une excuse supplémentaire pour embêter Daniel toute la semaine que durait leur périple, mais cela ne suffisait pas à l'astrophysicienne.

Ses amis faisaient pourtant tout pour l'aider en faisant attention où ils marchaient, mais aujourd'hui une lessive s'imposait, et ils allaient salir la maison de leur hôte de cette nuit s'ils s'aventuraient davantage dans la pièce.

La corvée était vraiment de mise.

Enfin, avec la délégation des Maorains qui les avait chaleureusement accueillis, ils seraient au village dans deux jours, et elle avait hâte d'y être, pour qu'ils puissent enfin signer le traité et ensuite quitter cette fichue planète.

Sam sortit de ses pensées, sentant sa mauvaise humeur revenir au galop, et se reconcentra sur son général qui la fixait toujours d'un regard bien moins impénétrable qu'à l'accoutumée.

Elle ne s'en formalisa pas, et montra d'un geste ledit pantalon en reprenant la parole.

_ _Alors ? C'est quand vous voulez… mon Général_.

Jack se mit finalement à sourire, les bras toujours croisés contre son torse. Il s'abstint de répondre, sachant que sa langue allait fourcher, face au ton directif qu'elle maintenait, qu'il lui avait autorisé, et à la sacrée grosse perche qu'elle lui tendait.

Il ne l'approuvait pas pour autant, mais cette situation l'amusait…

Y'a pas à dire, il avait vraiment bien choisi la mission de ce mois-ci… Leur interminable marche devenait de moins en moins une partie de plaisir, mais il n'y avait pas d'Oris, pas d'ennemis ou de situations plus difficiles.

Juste…Carter en charge de ses habits… jusqu'à la fin de semaine au moins, et ils n'étaient que mercredi.

Il se contenta simplement d'agrandir son expression, et écouta Daniel en rajouter un peu, souriant à son tour.

_ _Je ne vous savais pas aussi directe, Sam_.

_ _Daniel, Vala est en ce moment même allongée dans la chambre d'à coté. Voulez-vous que je lui signale votre arrivée ? Je suis étonnée qu'elle ne vous ait pas encore entendu arriver, mais elle était si impatiente de vous voir, qu'elle a eu du mal à patienter… _

_Et vous pouvez imaginez que si moi vous me trouvez directe, elle…_

La jeune femme ne finit pas sa phrase face à la mine décomposée, puis au regard inquiet que son ami porta en direction de la pièce adjacente.

Cependant, elle n'eut pas envie de rire, et se mordit plutôt l'intérieur d'une joue pour essayer de contenir le rougissement qui s'empara d'elle sous le regard toujours plus perçant de son supérieur.

Pourvu que l'archéologue ne demande pas tout haut pourquoi elle avait comme par hasard demander à Jack en premier.

… « Un hasard ? » Certainement pas.

… « Son inconscient qui parle ? » Plus plausible, mais pas la réalité non plus.

Non, elle ne chercha pas plus loin la cause, ou une réponse rocambolesque qui l'amènerait** vers l'infini ou l'au delà**. Mais elle ne put que constater la vitesse à laquelle sa bouche s'asséchait, et à quel point la température de son corps augmentait depuis qu'elle réalisait la manière effectivement directe de sa demande… de…

Sam déglutit même difficilement, quand un de ses mouvements de son supérieur attira son attention bien plus bas que son regard, et qu'elle remarqua enfin que celui-ci débouclait lentement la ceinture de son fameux pantalon.

La scientifique piqua un fard sous le sourire crâne de l'homme en question, et le regard amusé des autres.

Ces petites confrontations en mission apparaissaient plus franchement depuis que Jack avait quitté le SGC, mais cette fois-ci, elle resta comme hypnotisée, sans aucune autre option possible, tandis qu'il enlevait doucement le vêtement. Sa chaleur interne frisa son comble pendant de longs instants.

Ils n'avaient pas le choix, ni plus d'intimité possible dans cette pièce plutôt exiguë.

Ils le savaient, mais elle n'empêcha pas son esprit de graver avec minutie chaque geste qu'il faisait.

Heureusement que pour l'heure tous les quatre étaient seuls, mais un long et fort sifflement d'admiration brisa l'échange et le moment.

Tous les regards se tournèrent alors vers la porte de la chambre attenante, où Vala s'était appuyée sensuellement contre le chambranle, les mains sur son cœur et les yeux dévorants.

_ _Waouh…. Mais j'arrive toujours au bon moment dites-moi !_

Jack plaça automatiquement son pantalon contre son boxer, tandis que Daniel ferma les yeux en baissant la tête.

Vala s'avança vers le groupe.

_ _Inutile de cacher vos merveilles Général... Vous êtes des plus appétissants, mais je vous laisse à une certaine colonel. Moi je préfère de loin un archéologue... à lunettes comme vous dites si bien._

Elle se rapprocha plus de ce dernier, bien trop dangereusement au goût de celui-ci, et continua d'une voix mielleuse.

__ Tu crois que tu pourras me faire le même numéro mon _**_bisounours_**_ ?_

Daniel recracha sous le coup de la surprise le morceau de nourriture qu'il mâchonnait, et s'écarta autant que possible, manquant de tomber en arrière alors que quatre regards ébahis se posèrent sur lui.

_ _Mon bisounours_ ? Questionna Jack, au bord du rire.

Le scientifique jura, en passant lassement la main sur son visage.

À son grand dam, la jeune femme l'appelait ainsi depuis peu, mais jamais elle n'avait osé le faire en présence de quelqu'un d'autre…

Et là, avec Jack présent, c'était le pompon !

Il répondit donc sèchement.

_ _Oh vous ça va ! Occupez vous plutôt du lavage de votre pantalon. Cette…._ (Montrant Vala du doigt, puis continuant à défaut de trouver le mot…) _ne veut pas en démordre depuis qu'elle a regardé le dessin animé vendredi dernier._

_ _Je vois pas pourquoi tu t'énerves ainsi_. S'exclama la concernée, presque indignée de sa vive réaction. _Les bisounours sont trop mignons, et toi aussi, alors je trouve que ça te va bien, et même que c'est presque ressemblant._

Jack, Cameron et Sam penchèrent légèrement la tête en examinant un peu plus le visage de l'archéologue, puis ils éclatèrent simultanément de rire en les comparant mentalement.

Teal'c, lui, haussa un peu plus haut un sourcil. Il se pencha aussi pour avoir un indice, mais il n'avait aucune idée de ce que pouvait être un bisounours, et de la raison qui faisait que cela était si drôle.

Il s'abstint de poser la question, le moment n'était apparemment pas le plus avisé.

Il la garderait donc pour plus tard, confirmant pour lui-même que la culture Terrienne restait vraiment surprenante.

Daniel, excédé par la réaction générale, se tapa à plusieurs reprises la tête contre le mur.

Existait-il une pire humiliation ?

_ _Inutile de vous faire mal Dany boy, je trouve que ça tient plutôt du compliment… Très particulier à n'en pas douter, mais certainement sincère._

Le jeune homme n'arrêta pas son mouvement pour autant. Personne jusque là n'avait encore osé une telle comparaison, qui donnait un coup terrible à sa virilité.

Allez donc vous faire respecter après ça… avec toute cette bande de joyeux moqueurs !

_ _Le Général O'Neill a raison Daniel…. Et sans vous piquez votre réplique favorite Teal'c « _**_Que la force soit avec vous_**_ » _Rajouta Cameron en lui frappant amicalement l'épaule_._

De son point de vue, le scientifique n'avait vraiment pas une place facile, ni enviable. Lui aussi subissait de temps en temps les taquineries de la jeune femme, mais ce qu'il voyait là n'était rien en comparaison.

Et à cet instant, il était heureux de ne pas attirer Vala plus que ça.

Daniel laissa son front posé contre la paroi quelques minutes… Maintenant il avait mal, sentant presque la bosse se former sous sa peau.

_ _Allons petit scarabée, je suis sûre que vous l'appréciez beaucoup plus que vous nous le montrez ou l'affirmez. Et vous asticoter est tellement facile, que le jeu en est vraiment plaisant._

_ _ Je préférerai jouer à « _**_Sarah Connor_**_ » avec elle._

_ _ Tu veux être mon Terminator ? Surenchérit la dernière recrue de SG1, de nouveau surexcitée et vivement intéressée._

Daniel soupira profondément de dépit et se laissa glisser au sol contre le mur.

Peut être que là… maintenant… il touchait le fond.

Jack finit par changer de sujet, autant pour secourir son ami que pour sa propre gêne, et se retourna lentement vers la seconde jeune femme.

_ _Bon, ce n'est pas que je ne veuille pas tester vos connaissances en filmographie Terrienne, mais revenons à nos moutons Carter. _Il couvrit la scientifique du même regard brûlant qu'il avait eu avant l'intervention de l'exubérante jeune femme.

_J'en ai assez de me tenir ainsi devant vous tous, m…_

_ _Je vous assure que n'est pas pour nous dépl…_L'interrompit Vala en reportant son attention sur lui, avec des yeux gourmands.

Cependant d'un geste ferme, sans quitter Sam des yeux, il la coupa et l'empêcha de finir sa phrase.

Une seule personne comptait plus maintenant, depuis qu'un brasier ardent s'était allumé en lui. Cela n'avait pas été recherché, mais le résultat était le même.

… Un regard mélangé à une phrase audacieuse, et il était sens dessus dessous.

Il n'en pouvait plus, et le contrôle qu'il devait sans cesse exercer sur ses sens lui sortait par les yeux.

Sans pouvoir s'en empêcher, il avança alors sur le gros tapis qui recouvrait l'ensemble du sol, et tendit son pantalon sale à l'astrophysicienne.

La jeune femme le prit dans un geste automatique, et ne put cacher le trouble qu'occasionna le peu de distance qui les séparait.

Jack sourit de cette réaction qu'il provoquait, et confiant, il surenchérit verbalement.

_ _Ça sera tout ou vous prenez le reste aussi ?_

Sam resta coite et redoubla de couleur, tandis qu'un nouveau silence s'installa, alors qu'il suivait sur lui le regard de la jeune femme.

_ _Je ne parlais pas du tee-shirt… ou du reste de mes affaires_…

Sam en eut le souffle coupé, certainement autant que Cameron, à qui le jaffa assena une belle tape dans le dos, manquant de justesse de le projeter au sol.

Mais elle revint à nouveau sur le regard chaud et direct posé sur elle. Son cœur n'en finissait pas de cogner dans sa poitrine, tout comme un feu montait en elle, et la dévorait intérieurement.

Jack O'Neill se tenait réellement en boxer, enjôleur là devant elle, et elle ne parvenait pas à aligner une réflexion cohérente par rapport à ce qu'il lui proposait vraiment.

Le point de non retour était-il enfin arrivé ?

Elle n'avait pas imaginé un instant qu'il aurait l'audace de prendre la perche, grosse comme un camion, qu'elle lui avait tendue involontairement.

Mais où étaient donc passés ses neurones ? Son intelligence… _presque_…à toute épreuve.

Ils avaient certainement tous fondus sous cette avalanche de sensations qui s'emparait d'elle.

Elle serra le pantalon dans ses mains pour s'assurer une dernière fois qu'elle ne rêvait pas, puis reporta un instant son regard sur les trois autres, pour mieux se reprendre.

Elle réalisa alors avec horreur que Teal'c commençait à déboutonner le sien. Recouvrant instantanément ses esprits, elle tenta de l'arrêter.

_ _TEAL'C ! Vous pouvez garder le vôtre… ou bien déposez-le à l'entrée._

Puis à nouveau sous leurs regards stoïques, celui mi amusé de Vala, et le sourire chaud et grandissant de Jack.

_ _Dites aussi à Lina que je reporte ma corvée de lessive. Mon programme de la soirée vient tout juste de changer, et j'ai beaucoup plus passionnant à faire que de jouer à la boniche pour l'instant._

Elle déposa le pantalon de Jack dans un coin à leurs pieds, et s'en fut rapidement vers la chambre après un regard équivoque à ce dernier.

Elle se retourna avant d'y pénétrer, avec l'homme sur ses talons, alors plus fidèle qu'un **rantanplan**.

_ _La chambre est prise._

_ _Ah non !_ S'insurgea son amie, arrêtant le couple dans son élan, et en s'avançant vers eux en tirant autant que possible Daniel par le bras.

_ _Nous comptions la prendre aussi…_

_ _ Nous ? _Répéta l'archéologue incrédule, cherchant en même temps à se dégager de sa poigne. _Ça ne v…_

_ _Parfaitement ! _Continua-t-elle. Puis sur un ton plus aguicheur, en caressant d'un doigt le torse de l'archéologue. _Et si tu es gentil avec moi, je te ferai même le truc du « _**_poupoudidou_**_ » que tu aimes tant. _

Eberlué, Daniel recula autant qu'il lui en fut possible, se plaçant à coté de Sam et Jack qui faisaient face à une Vala les bras croisés. Les deux parties se toisaient, chacun voulant apparemment rester sur ses positions.

Il était hors de question pour le couple de militaires de s'arrêter maintenant… En si bon chemin, alors qu'un de leur rêve commun était sur le point de se réaliser.

Et Daniel priait fort, peut être comme il ne l'avait encore jamais fait, pour que la jeune femme qui refusait de le lâcher, recouvre davantage ses esprits et ouvre enfin les yeux sur son avis à lui.

Non pas que la proposition de la voir jouer LA Marilyn n'était pas tentante… Vu le caractère et la sensualité naturelle de la jeune femme, cela devait certainement valoir le coup d'œil, mais il était trop hors de lui pour l'accepter…Ou même le penser.

Il n'arrivait pas encore à comprendre pourquoi la jeune femme réussissait à le faire sortir aussi facilement de ses gonds… presque à chaque fois.

Sa compagnie pouvait pourtant être si agréable quand elle y mettait du sien.

Le jeune homme n'alla pas plus loin dans ses réflexions, quand il vit les deux autres hommes se rapprocher et tenter de tempérer la situation.

_ _Vous pouvez vous départager avec le _**_tournicoti-tournicota_**_._

__ TEAL'C !_ Se révolta Daniel.

_ _On dit par tirage au sort Teal'c. _Corrigea Cameron. _Ou encore à la courte paille, ou au plouf plouf_….

Sam, Jack et Daniel levèrent les yeux au ciel.

_ _Ce sera inutile Melle Mal Doran. Sam et moi prenons la chambre maintenant, et ce sera un ordre s'il le faut. _

Sur ce, le Général attrapa la main de l'astrophysicienne, et l'amena illico dans la chambre, en fermant la porte derrière eux.

Comme s'ils avaient le temps de jouer à plouf plouf ! Pourquoi pas à cache cache ou à la marelle tant qu'ils y étaient !

Mais au lieu de ça, il oublia rapidement tout ce qui ne fut pas son ancien second, et entama avec elle le corps à corps bien trop longtemps rêvé et désiré.

Vala, de son coté, dépitée de s'être laissée avoir aussi facilement, relâcha la main de Daniel et soupira.

_ _Soit ! _Concéda-t-elle.

Elle plaça ses mains sur ses hanches quelques instants, puis se reprit aisément.

Sa moue se changea alors en un nouvel air et sourire de gourmandise, d'autant plus marqués qu'elle reporta son attention sur l'objet de sa convoitise.

Daniel se sentit encore plus mal tout d'un coup. Il avait déjà des difficultés à réaliser que Jack et Sam venaient bel et bien de s'enfermer tous les deux seuls dans une chambre, pour s'adonner à une activité qu'il ne tenait nullement à imaginer.

Vala ne lui en laissa de toute façon pas le temps, accaparant à nouveau l'attention en se retournant davantage vers ses compagnons près de lui… et exigeant plutôt autoritairement …leurs pantalons.

La jeune femme reçut le même manque de réaction que Sam précédemment.

Agacée, elle croisa les bras devant eux.

Pourquoi les hommes (et les Terriens de surcroit) faisaient tant de chichis pour enlever ce bout de tissu ?

Elle soupira avant de reprendre.

_ _Messieurs… Sauf votre respect, vous connaissez la coutume ridicule et arriérée du peuple qui nous accueille. _Puis avec un grand sourire. _Ne m'obligez pas à vous les enlever moi-même, bien que je vous apporterai mon aide avec un grand plaisir !_

Les trois hommes haussèrent les sourcils dans une belle harmonie, puis s'exécutèrent dans un mouvement si rapide et synchronisé, qu'elle ne sut dire lequel lui avait tendu son vêtement le premier.

Vala les saisit souriante, matant sans gêne au passage leurs silhouettes.

_ _ Merci… Si seulement vous pouviez réagir ainsi plus souvent sans qu'on ait à vous menacer !_

Elle ne s'occupa pas de leur mine gênée, ou des mouvements de Daniel et Cameron pour cacher leur sous vêtement. Elle se dirigea vers la sortie, en attrapant au passage le pantalon de Jack et se retourna.

_ _Je ne serai pas longue_ _au lavoir improvisé, près de notre source d'eau potable_.

Elle s'adressa ensuite à Daniel sur le pas de la porte, et lui fit un signe séducteur de la main.

_ _Prépare toi mon bisounours terminator_…. Puis en montrant précisément du doigt la chambre. _Dès qu'ils ont fini, c'est à notre tour._

Elle sortit ainsi en claquant la porte sans attendre son reste, laissant les trois hommes en caleçon…

…deux étonnés et un désespéré.

L'occasion était vraiment trop bonne.

* * *

** FIN **


End file.
